


take care

by suhologist (avisdreams)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Hybrids, Lactation Kink, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisdreams/pseuds/suhologist
Summary: “Myeonnie...” Chanyeol whimpers, letting it trail off as he reaches for Junmyeon, and Junmyeon can’t help but lurch forward in reply.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	take care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taonsils (mirokkuma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/gifts).



> there’s heavily implied jm/cy/ksoo throughout but especially near the end, but nothing substantial enough to warrant a tag imo;; 
> 
> please mind the tags~! 
> 
> written for day 1 of sEXOctober2020 ! will maybe be posting sporadically but nothing official~

Junmyeon is pacing in the other room, distant from where Chanyeol lays wrapped in blankets on the couch. Junmyeon doesn’t need to look to know how pitiful Chanyeol is sprawled on the couch, the tv a low rumble in the background, with Chanyeol folded and twisted so that his whole body can fit with no body parts hanging over the edge. It’s where he’s been camped for the last two days, a long suffering cold and a low-grade fever keeping him from doing anything productive and keeping Junmyeon constantly on edge. 

Junmyeon has never been a _good_ caretaker. He’s good at morale boosting, keeping people entertained, loves playing games and having a good time. He’s not good at meals, nor is he aware enough to encourage and make sure Chanyeol stays hydrated. Junmyeon can’t even be sure the last time Chanyeol has taken a shower. Two.. no, three days at this point. 

It was just bad timing, that Kyungsoo would be gone when Junmyeon needed him, that Chanyeol would need someone to take care of him. They’re both very capable of taking care of themselves, and of each other when needed, but throw in a sick needy puppy, and Junmyeon who is more independent that pack oriented. An interesting situation and dynamic.

So Junmyeon paces on the other side of the apartment, tail flicking behind him, because in addition to the lack of sufficient knowledge for taking care of someone sickly, he’s currently experiencing something he deems a bit more worrisome. It came on him slowly, a creeping sort of ache, which evolved into his chest becoming more and more swollen, sore in a way he’s only experienced once before, but even then _this_ never happened. 

Junmyeon cups at his chest, through the thin gray fabric of his t-shirt, whispering through the other end of the line with Minseok.

“It hurts,” Junmyeon complains, trying to massage the tender ache away. There’s the sound of shuffling happening on the other end of the line, Junmyeon miffed that his small crisis doesn’t have Minseok’s full attention. 

“I think your body is going into a comfort and care-taking mode,” Minseok explains. “Chanyeol is sick, you’ve been fretting about him, and knowing you, you’re probably not doing a good job, either. It sounds like a hormone thing.” Minseok sounds so nonplussed about this while Junmyeon is in turmoil. “The fastest way to ease it is to, well.. get rid of it..” Minseok ends it there, leaves Junmyeon to fill in the mental blanks. A mixture of shame and frustration at his body betraying him. It’s not like he can physically carry a litter of kittens, has never even had a parental bone or desire in his body or life.

Junmyeon doesn’t even want to say it, _milking._ Ugh. He asks Minseok how long it’ll stay, when will it go away, and when Minseok gives a sympathetic sigh through the line and can’t give a definite answer Junmyeon ends the call quickly.

In a selfish and last-ditch effort, he sends a pleading text message to Kyungsoo, begging him to come home to take care of their puppy. He’s been gone visiting his family long enough. 

Kyungsoo, loving but firm, reminds him he’s on his way home now, please be patient. _Please take care of our puppy, Junmyeon._

He shuffles to the bathroom, refuses to look at what he’s doing in the large mirror ahead, massaging and trying to coax the milk out. It’s sore, and impossible for him to effectively get anything. A whine of frustration escapes Junmyeon at the same time Chanyeol goes into a coughing fit. He’s been quiet today, napping more than usual. Chanyeol always runs hot, so telling if he has a fever has been difficult for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon goes to check on him, warms a mug of chicken broth in the microwave, thinks that giving Chanyeol liquids is important and also something Kyungsoo likes drinking when he’s sick and doesn’t have an appetite, so Chanyeol might like it too... 

Junmyeon glances over to see Chanyeol, well, it looks like he’s chewing on his blanket. Kyungsoo once told Junmyeon it’s a common habit with a lot of hybrids; early weaned and showing nursing behavior. It’s not something Chanyeol indulges in if he’s aware. 

Junmyeon feels himself leak, watching Chanyeol suckle and chew on the blanket. The microwave dings loudly, Junmyeon winces at the noise and watches Chanyeol stir.

“Oh,” croaks Chanyeol from the couch, eyes swollen and open wide as he looks up at Junmyeon. He’s staring at his chest, Junmyeon follows his vision and is startled by the stains on his shirt, obvious with the light gray fabric. Junmyeon rocks back and forth in place. Embarrassed, mortified, that Chanyeol caught him like this. 

There’s a flush to Chanyeol’s cheeks that Junmyeon is sure must be from the heat of his own fever, and then a needy whine that comes from the back of Chanyeol’s throat that locks Junmyeon in place.

“Myeonnie...” Chanyeol whimpers, letting it trail off as he reaches for Junmyeon, and Junmyeon can’t help but lurch forward in reply. 

Chanyeol pulls himself up just enough that Junmyeon is able to sit in the same spot where Chanyeol’s head was previously resting against the arm of the couch. Chanyeol is so large, the pillow on Junmyeon’s lap, Chanyeol resting on top of the pillow. It seems natural, Junmyeon surmises, to pull Chanyeol just a fraction closer to his chest, and Chanyeol nuzzles his face into Junmyeon’s waist, breathes in deeply through his mouth. “My nose is stuffed, I can’t even smell,” Chanyeol laments. Junmyeon’s face is red hot.

With his arms free Junmyeon removes his shirt, the heat radiating off Chanyeol's body is almost uncomfortable. As soon as Junmyeon drops the shirt to the ground Chanyeol is moving his face towards his bare torso, eyes still closed, and Junmyeon’s eye widen when he feels the wet heat of Chanyeol’s tongue on his waist. He does this repeatedly, open mouthed kisses to his stomach and waist, and Junmyeon sits as still as possible, a heat pooling in his gut. It tickles, a little. Softer than Chanyeol is known to be, softer than Kyungsoo has ever been.

Chanyeol’s brows are furrowed, and Junmyeon can tell it’s in frustration and not concentration, a downturn in the corner of his mouth with each little lick, each tiny kiss. An indignant whine from the puppy below, and Junmyeon pulls Chanyeol away from his side. “What’s wrong, puppy?”

“I can’t find it,” Chanyeol whimpers, eyes half closed when he looks up at Junmyeon in agony and dismay. Junmyeon’s heart accelerates at what Chanyeol means. He was _looking_ — oh. 

Junmyeon’s chest is still aching, still tender, still full. And his puppy, his sick puppy he hasn’t taken the best care of needs him, needs this. So what trouble is it, really, when Junmyeon takes his right arm over the top of Chanyeol’s body, and by the nape of his neck, guides him to where there’s a slow trickle of milk, all while readjusting himself so that his body hovers above Chanyeol’s face, giving him the easiest access.

Chanyeol might not be able to smell as well as he’s used to, but Junmyeon is almost overwhelmed by the different scents in the air; the stale scent of the room that’s gotten thicker with each day Chanyeol has been camped on the couch, the blanket Chanyeol had wrapped around him and had been chewing on, Kyungsoo’s, and Junmyeon can even smell himself, his milk, just faintly.

With Junmyeon guiding him Chanyeol latches on quickly, and doesn’t need teaching. Junmyeon, with his left hand, kneads to help the flow along. His right arm wrapped around Chanyeol, holding him as close as possible, his hand combing through the damp, oily hair on the back of Chanyeol’s head, coaxing him along.

“Take as much as you need,” Junmyeon quietly encourages. He's sensitive, can feel every pull. But more than that he can feel the relief, the ache dissipating while Chanyeol suckles away, not fully present. Junmyeon is grateful for that, isn’t sure he could face a healthy, vivacious Chanyeol under similar circumstances. But Junmyeon also experiences a quiet kind of pride in how he has been able to take care of him in a way that not even Kyungsoo can.

He preens at that, purrs at his own satisfaction. His tail free, gently stroking up and down the closest bits of Chanyeol. When he’s sucked Junmyeon dry, Junmyeon gracefully moves himself and adjusts Chanyeol to the other, where he continues as if he hadn’t been interrupted. Junmyeon chances a look, his teat dark and swollen from Chanyeol’s feeding and sucking. Junmyeon’s sensitive, nerves heightened and strong, but the light airiness of floating, of taking care of his puppy are the primary cause warmth that simmers beneath.

After the initial desperation Chanyeol proves to be a slow, but neat, drinker. Junmyeon chalks it up to him being sick and half asleep, and continues to encourage him in drinking and getting healthy, whispers how he’s such a good puppy and eats so well, reminds him that their Soo is going to come home soon. Junmyeon giggles when that gets Chanyeol’s tail to weakly wag back and forth for a few moments. 

Junmyeon feels Chanyeol slowing down— no longer consistent in his sucks, drooping and dozing mid-latch. Junmyeon feels relief that his chest isn’t aching, not in the way it was before. And Junmyeon guides Chanyeol away, his mouth half open, the smallest track of dried milk down his chin.

Junmyeon glances down, can’t visually see, but when he gently places a hand over Chanyeol’s stomach he can feel how bloated Chanyeol is, how much liquid is inside, how much of Junmyeon’s milk. His initial shame turning into pride over how well he was able to take care of Chanyeol, his puppy, in the end. He took care and fed his sick puppy, and sleepy and satisfied, Junmyeon closes his eyes for a little catnap, the sound of his own purrs lulling him to sleep.

That’s how Kyungsoo finds them, asleep on the couch, one of Junmyeon’s arms wrapped around Chanyeol. He first wakes Junmyeon, slowly and gently, with soft scratching on his head, behind his ear. It’s instinctual, to turn for a kiss, and Kyungsoo gives in easily. 

“It smells…” Kyungsoo whispers, takes another sniff, “Interesting.” 

Junmyeon’s face flames in heat, his human can probably smell the staleness of the room, his musk, his milk. Kyungsoo has a knowing smirk on his face, but if Junmyeon ignores it, pretends like he doesn’t see, then Kyungsoo probably won’t say anything. At least not right now.

Chanyeol wakes up then, still in Junmyeon’s lap. “Soo!” he whispers, closes his eyes when Kyungsoo leans in to kiss his forehead. Tail thumping on the edge of the couch.

“Hi puppy, are you feeling better?” Chanyeol nods. “You need a shower,” Kyungsoo tells him, after they’ve finished their hello’s, but with no real bite behind it. Chanyeol blushes, but he knows he needs one. “Do you want me to wash your hair?” Kyungsoo gently offers, Chanyeol’s tail somehow moves faster in his eagerness to be doted on further, and by _Kyungsoo._ He nods. Junmyeon thinks if he used any more force and he would’ve knocked his own head off.

That’s when Chanyeol seems to register who’s lap he’s still laying on, and he looks up to Junmyeon, almost reverently, his own memories of the afternoon coming back to him. He flushes a bright pink and looks away. At least they’re both embarrassed over it, the frenzy of the moment past them both. Though Junmyeon’s is still laced with a bit of pride, as well.

“Junmyeon took good care of me,” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo is walking them toward the bathroom. 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it,” Kyungsoo replies, coy and knowing. Junmyeon sinks into the couch, picturing Kyungsoo massaging Chanyeol’s scalp, washing his hair, pulling every detail out of Chanyeol’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you~ hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
